


The Magic of Dance and the Nutcracker

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t think his crush on Derek could get any worse. Then the jerk had to go put on tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Dance and the Nutcracker

Life isn't fair

It's a fundamental truth of the universe, life is just not fair. 

Stiles thought he had come to terms with that fact. What with his mom, Scott being bitten, that rogue alpha pack that came through town and turned a bunch of his friends before the Hales were able to put a stop to them, knowing Derek Hale would never see him as anything other than a pack brother.... the point is Stiles thought he knew all about the unfairness of life, but this, this is a new low. 

Because right there, not ten feet from Stiles, was Derek Hale's ass on display in tights. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles pushes the last bobby pin in place, securing the neat top bun on the last of the girls. He was not sure if he was proud or terrified that he could do a damn near perfect neat top bun, actually scratch that, he's not sure if he is proud or terrified that he knows what a neat top bun is. 

"Thank you Mr. Stiles!" Sara, the last of the little girls who needed help,  cheerfully said before she she took off across the room to join her friends. 

It was not even a full 30 secs before Jan came running towards him, eyes already moist with barely contained tears. 

"Mr. Stiles, Mr. Stiles I can't find my headpiece," Jan whispers haltingly, bottom lip already trembling in warning of how close to a stress meltdown Jan is. 

"It's ok Jan, deep breath." Stiles starts with. He wait until Jan takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "Ok, no where do you remember last seeing it?" He asks, watching in amusement as Jan's face scrunches up in concentration. 

"On my kitchen table. I was packing everything and I didn't want to break the bow so I was going to put it in last," Jan finally says. Stiles barely holds back a sigh.

"Ok, I'm going to call your mom and see if it is still there. Why don't you look in the custom area again really fast while I do that? Sound like a plan Jan?" Stiles asked, breaking out his big grin when she giggled. 

It only took a moment for Stiles to confirm that the headpiece was still at home on the table. Mrs. 'I didn't think it mattered since it is only dress rehearsal' was only too quick to tell him. This time Stiles didn't bother holding back a frustrated huff. 

How, How had this become his life? 

Actually he knows exactly how, and it's all Scott's fault. Scott and Allison's. They just had to have a little girl who loved to dance, and conveniently knew exactly how big, wide, and slightly teary she had to make her eyes to get Stiles to do her bidding. In this case her bidding being backstage helper for Laura Hale's dance company's Nutcracker. 

At least that's how it all started five years ago. Now Stiles was the very unofficial back stage director and organiser and all the dancers knew it. Which basically meant he spent a three full weekends calling and organizing all the parents and then one full weekend doing last minute neat top buns, stage make-up, sewing shoes and outfits, and making sure each group was ready to go and make their cues. Stiles was now the master of sewing, makeup, and neat top buns, which basically meant any problems anyone had they came to Stiles first. 

"Uncle Stiles, come quick!" Donna yelled as she burst through the door and grab his arm.

"What's wrong Donna?" Stiles asks, not fully concerned yet it was Nut Cracker and Donna was just a little bit of a drama queen, Stiles blamed Scott. 

"It's Uncle Derek, you have to help him," Donna said as she pulled harder. Ok now Stiles was worried. If Deputy Derek Hale, Mr. My Glare is Enough To Get Confessions, was sending his favorite niece to get Stiles help something major had to be wrong. 

Oh God, what if he changed his mind? What if he no longer wanted to help? What if he just realized that the whole of Beacon Hills was going to see scruffy leather wearing deputy Derek clean shaven and in tights?

Stiles heart had nearly stopped when Laura had informed him months ago that she might have to cancel the Nutcracker since the father that normally played the Nutcracker had torn a tendon in his leg. Not only because this was the first year Donna had been picke to be on of the helpers to give Clara and the Nutcracker a sugary treat after the dance number, but also because Stiles could begrudgingly admit that after all these years he had grown to enjoy helping out with the dance company and would miss it. Plus Donna would have been crushed and Stiles was not ok with that, a fact he told his father often and loudly, Stiles didn't knew how to be any other way really, at his dad's office. 

So imagine Stiles surprise when Laura informed him that Derek had offered to help. Stiles knew it was all too good to be true. This whole week hand been going far to smoothly, something disastrous was bound to happen. 

That something disastrous kept getting worse and worse in his mind as Donna tugged him to the oldest/adult dancers changing room. 

By the time they reached the door Stiles was in panic mode and sure someone was dying, so he was very surprised to find a group of giggling dancers standing by the door, making odd gestures with their hands. One of the dancers almost seemed to be squeezing the air......

Then Stiles saw it. Derek Hale was bent over, his barely tights covered ass on full display and the older dancers wear taking advantage of the for once oblivious deputy.  

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Stiles quietly asked in an off hand tone. All of the dancers jumped. 

"Mr. Stiles! We were we were just we," Stiles had a moment of satisfaction as all the dancers started turning red and tried to think of something to say/ 

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Why don't you all go check on the younger dancer and make sure you have everything, because I am not seeing all neat top buns ready here," Stiles said as he showed them all out. 

By the time they all left and Stiles turned back to check on Derek, Derek had stood up and turned to see what the noise was and Stiles only just kept in a bark of laughter. 

Deputy Derek Hale, Mr. I Can and Will Rip Your Throat out With my Teeth, himself had the painted face of a kids first time finding make-up and playing dress-up. And Stiles must not have been very good at keeping all his laughter to himself because Derek was now scowling at him.

"What?" Derek snapped defensively as he crossed his arms. 

"Dude," was all Stiles managed as he walked towards Derek, pulling a pack of makeup wipes out of his back as he did. 

"Don't call me dude," Derek said in a familiar reply. Stiles just nodded his head in agreement as he steered Derek to a chair and handed him the make-up remover. 

"They just, I didn't know I would have to wear make-up,"

"Of course you do. Those stage lights will wash you right out otherwise and the no one will be able to see you," Stiles informed him.

"Well, I didn't know that. So I told Meghan, the one playing Clara, that I didn't know how to put on makeup and she said she would help, but then suddenly they were all helping and some of the other backstage helpers came over and I just..." Derek trailed off and Stiles couldn't be sure with all the makeup but it seemed Derek was turning a little redder around the ears and cheeks.

"And you lost control of the situation and ended up playing doll for a pack of far too self amusing dancers?" Stiles filled in with a grin. Derek nodded.

"It's ok, happens to the best on the first run. Here let me," Stiles said as he picked up the make-up like he did a hundred time these weekends. Only, as Stiles turned back he realized for the first time just how close this brought him to Derek's face. Derek's face, not some cut young kid, or newbie teenager but Derek. Long time secret crush Derek, who was closing his eyes and tipping his head as Stiles told him. 

Who was, probably unwittingly, baring his neck to Stiles. Letting Stiles dust blush across his cheeks and place eyeshadow, and oh God all that was left was the lipstick and Derek was making no move to do it himself. As Stiles worked, Derek had only broken eye contact for the eyeshadow but other, and they were so close and alone and...

"Derek I need you....oh," Laura Hale, next in line to be alpha and owner/runner/leader of Hales dance company, came barging through the door in all her usual quiet demeanor, meaning the whole company probably heard hear, causing Stiles and Derek to jerk back. Stiles ended up hitting the edge of the table and probably giving himself a bruised. Derek ended up almost tipping over his char which would have been hilarious any other time but now. 

"My bad. I see you're busy I'll come back later. Just remember boys, rehearsal starts in half and hour!" Laura called with a smirk before she back out the door. 

"I'm sorry I should go, get the kids ready and all that," Stiles mumbled feeling himself heat up as he tried to make a retreat. 

"Stiles wait," Derek called reaching out to grab his arm. 

"I..."

"I only said yes to Laura because I knew how important this was for you." Derek blarted out interrupting Whatever Stiles was going to say. 

"What?" Stiles asked feeling very confused.

"I heard you talking to your dad. and well I knew all the moves living with Laura, and I heard how important this was and I couldn't stand seeing you so upset over something I could fix so, that's why I told Laura I would be the Nutcracker," Derek explained. 

"Not for Donna?" Stiles asked, just to be sure.

"Not for Donna," Derek confirmed. 

"I..." Derek started to say looking down at the floor. 

"Do you want to go on a date?" Stiles rushed out. 

"Yeah, I would like that," Derek said with a doping smile Stiles was no doubt matching. 

"Finally," Donna said and really what is with people sneaking today?

Turning his attention to the door, Stiles saw Donna with a self satisfied smug smile.

"You did this," Stiles said eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, " Donna replied

"Now come on you can kiss Uncle Derek later, I need help with my shoes," Donna said making Derek laughs and flooring Stiles. 

"I'll see you later?" Stiles hazard looking at Derek. 

"You'll see me all weekend Stiles," Derek said.

"And after?"

"And after," Derek replied with an eye roll and a fond smile. 

"Good, try NOT to break a leg, I have plans," Stiles said with a cheeky grin making Derek flush, and then going to duck in and place a quick kiss on Derek's cheek. 

"Come on," Donna groaned dragging a grinning Stiles out. 

That years Nutcracker was the best they ever had, which Stiles happily tells anyone.

Years later, long after Donna has graduated, Stiles still finds himself acting like a crazy person backstage at the Hales annual Nutcracker. Only this year it was him getting into a dancing costume because a sweet little boy by the name of Tom Stilinski-Hale had pouted that he didn't want to just dance with Dad, he wanted his papa on stage with him also.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always all the love for my amazing Beta!


End file.
